Testing software systems following implementation of the system itself or modifying a portion thereof creates risk exposure. To mitigate such risks, organizations often perform testing on systems once the changes are made. However, depending on the size of the system, testing can be laborious, expensive, and lengthy. Testing is therefore often skipped, limited, or performed using an automated test tool that executes test scripts.
When an automated test tool is utilized, a single automated test tool is used to test a particular system. However, in a typical modern organization that has integrated software systems that are built and exist on different computing platforms and are acquired from different software systems developers and developed organically by or for the organization, a single automated testing tool is generally not able to test all of the different integrated software systems. As a result, testing of processes that exist in part on more than one of the integrated systems, if performed on each of the integrated systems, is performed in a piecemeal manner according to multiple test scripts triggered independently.